freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Funtime Freddy
:Você está procurando por Freddy Fazbear, por Golden Freddy, por Withred Freddy, por Toy Freddy, por Golden Freddy do segundo jogo, por Shadow Freddy, por Phantom Freddy, por Nightmare Freddy, por Nightmare Fredbear, por Nightmare ou até mesmo por Yenndo? Principal = é um animatrônico e é um dos antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Ele é a versão "Funtime" de Freddy Fazbear, e uma das atrações principais de Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Aparência O design de Funtime Freddy é muito parecido com Freddy do segundo jogo com um terno de metal, olhos azuis, sobrancelhas mais finas, e usando um chapéu alto, gravata preta e dois botões pretos no peito. Ele é um urso animatrônico branco e roxo, muito diferente de seus homólogos. A cor roxa é caracterizada em seu estômago, ombros, cotovelos, joelhos, dentro de suas orelhas, bochechas, contorno dos olhos, na listra de seu chapéu, coxas, palma de sua mão esquerda, e as áreas superiores de ambos e pés. Sua mão esquerda tem cinco dedos e segura um microfone com um punho roxo. Ele não tem uma mão direita, seu braço direito tem um fantoche de mão chamado de Bonnie Puppet. Como Funtime Foxy, ele tem um alto-falante circular localizado sob sua gravata-borboleta. Ao contrário de outros animatrônicos do jogo, a parte do endoesqueleto da cabeça de Funtime Freddy tem "placas faciais" metálicas que são idênticas ao seu rosto. Comportamento thumb|Jumpscare de Funtime Freddy. Funtime Freddy só estará ativo na Breaker Room na Noite 2. O objetivo da noite é ligar a energia do estabelecimento enquanto o jogador evita que Funtime Freddy chegue até ele. Se o jogador demorar muito, Funtime Freddy vai dar seu jumpscare, resultando em um Game Over. Na Noite 3, na sala Partes & Serviço, Funtime Freddy está precisando de reparos. O jogador tem que abrir primeiro as placas faciais, depois as placas peitorais para reiniciar a energia de Funtime Freddy. Então, o jogador precisa clicar no botão de Bonnie Puppet, que está localizado sob a sua gravata-borboleta, para reiniciá-lo também. Se o jogador não fizer isso, levará um jumpscare de Bonnie Puppet, também resultando em um Game Over. No Real Ending da Noite 5, partes do traje de Funtime Freddy, junto com as de Bonnie Puppet, podem ser vistas na Scooping Room juntamente com algumas outras partes de trajes animatrônicos vazios. Como todos os outros animatrônicos, Funtime Freddy (junto com Bonnie Puppet) é, presumidamente, desmontado e usado para criar Ennard. Dialogo nas Noites Noite 2 Arquivo:Freddy02.ogg Arquivo:Freddy03.ogg Arquivo:Freddy04.ogg Arquivo:Freddy05.ogg Arquivo:Freddy06.ogg Arquivo:Freddy07.ogg Arquivo:Freddy09.ogg Arquivo:Freddy10.ogg | Arquivo:Freddy02.ogg Arquivo:Freddy03.ogg Arquivo:Freddy04.ogg Arquivo:Freddy05.ogg Arquivo:Freddy06.ogg Arquivo:Freddy07.ogg Arquivo:Freddy09.ogg Arquivo:Freddy10.ogg }} Custom Night | }} thumb|Jumpscare de Bonnie Puppet. Funtime Freddy irá aparecer na Custom Night. Ele irá aparecer nos seguintes modos: * Freddy & Co. * Funtime Frenzy * Top Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Funtime Freddy vai se esconder no Corredor Oeste ou Leste . Ele pode se mover de um armário para o outro a qualquer hora durante a noite. Quando o baralhamento é ouvido, ele mudou de lado. Funtime Freddy depende de pistas de áudio. Quando ele diz "Bon-Bon, vá buscá-lo!" para, presumidamente, seu fantoche de mão, ele enviará Bonnie Puppet para o mesmo corredor onde ele está atualmente. Se a porta não estiver fechada no tempo, Bonnie Puppet vai atacar o jogador, resultando em um Game Over. Se ele for interrompido com êxito, Bonnie Puppet será reiniciado. Alternativamente, se Funtime Freddy diz "Prepare-se para uma surpresa!", então o jogador deve fechar a porta oposta para o lado em que Funtime Freddy está para sobreviver. Áudios Frases ditas por Funtime Freddy, quando envia seu fantoche de mão para o mesmo corredor onde ele está. Arquivo:Freddy GoGetHim1.ogg Arquivo:Freddy GoGetHim2.ogg Frases ditas por Funtime Freddy, quando envia seu fantoche de mão para o corredor oposto onde ele está. Arquivo:Freddy Surprise.ogg Frase dita por Funtime Freddy, ao início das noites: Freddy & Co., Funtime Frenzy, Top Shelf, Cupcake Challenge e Golden Freddy. Arquivo:Freddy Intro.ogg Frase dita por Funtime Freddy, ao final das noites: Freddy & Co., Funtime Frenzy, Top Shelf, Cupcake Challenge e Golden Freddy. Arquivo:Party-pooper.ogg Frases ditas por Funtime Freddy, quando ele troca de corredor. Arquivo:Freddy OhBirthdayBoy.ogg Arquivo:Freddy readyornot.ogg Arquivo:Freddy KnockKnock.ogg Arquivo:Freddy DontKeepWaiting.ogg O grito que Funtime Freddy dá ao atacar o jogador Arquivo:Freddy_Jumpscare.ogg Curiosidades *O nome real que Scott atribuiu a Funtime Freddy foi Freddy Fazbear (Funtime Version). **"Funtime Freddy" foi uma abreviação utilizada no jogo. *Freddy agora é o animatrônico com mais homólogos de toda a série, com pelo menos um aparecendo em cada jogo. *De acordo com a sua Blueprint, Funtime Freddy tem 6'0 de altura e pesa 350 lbs. *Circus Baby's Pizza World é o primeiro estabelecimento a apresentar um personagem além de Freddy como animatrônico principal, em vez disso, a personagem principal é Circus Baby. *Embora ele seja um animatrônico "Funtime", ele nunca é visto ativo nas atrações. **A não ser no trailer do jogo. *Funtime Freddy é o único homólogo de Freddy que segura um microfone na mão esquerda, em vez de seguar na mão direita. **Isso se deve ao fato de Bonnie Puppet estar na direita de Funtime Freddy. **Funtime Freddy também é o único homólogo de Freddy a ter um microfone de uma cor diferente. *De acordo com as imagens de seu "Making of", Funtime Freddy tinha uma cor mais rosada, e tinha quatro botões. Ele também não tinha o Bonnie Puppet. *O dublador de Funtime Freddy, Kellen Goff, tem sido conhecido por aparecer em Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. *Uma figura em forma humana, mais especificamente de uma criança, pode ser vista dentro do estômago de Funtime Freddy na sua Blueprint. **Especula-se que, tendo de características o "Storage Tank" (Tanque de Armazenamento) e "Voice Mimicking/Luring" (Voz Mímica/Atraidor), que Funtime Freddy foi especialmente criado (ou usado) para sequestrar e/ou matar crianças, sem deixar evidencias para trás. *Há um raro endoesqueleto de Funtime Freddy que tem olhos amarelos que pode aparecer no Funtime Auditorium, substituindo Funtime Foxy. *Funtime Freddy e Bonnie Puppet são muito semelhantes a Nightmare Chica e seu cupcake, de Five Nights at Freddy's 4: ambos têm personagens destacáveis que têm jumpscares separados. *Funtime Freddy é o primeiro animatrônico em toda a série a receber um fantoche de mão. **Além disso, Funtime Freddy é semelhante ao Rolfe DeWolfe da Showbiz Pizza, como ambos usam um fantoche na mão direita. *Na tela do menu principal, uma das posições de Funtime Freddy é surpreendentemente semelhante a de Freddy no menu do primeiro jogo, como ambos abrem a boca enquanto desviam o olhar para o canto da tela. *Funtime Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Plushtrap, Funtime Foxy, e todos os animatrônicos "Phantoms" são os únicos animatronics a terem um jumpscare que não mata o jogador. **No caso de Funtime Freddy, seu "jumpscare" é na sala Partes & Serviço. *Funtime Freddy é, junto com Ennard (no Private Room) e Golden Freddy do primeiro e segundo jogo, os únicos animatrônicos a terem seus próprios sons de jumpscare. **Funtime Freddy tem o som de jumpscare mais diferente entre todos os personagens de Sister Location. **Curiosamente, o som do jumpscare de Funtime Freddy corresponde a sua espécie natural; Rosna como um urso. *Curiosamente, Funtime Freddy parece ter placas faciais metálicas sob suas placas de rosto real. Isso pode ser visto nas imagens de seu "Making of" e, em uma fração de segundo do seu jumpscare, quando ele está na sala Partes & Serviço. *Funtime Freddy é um dos dois animatrônicos canônicos a não ter um jumpscare na noite customizável (Custom Night), sendo o outro Minireena. **Funtime Freddy, Minireena e Electrobab são os únicos personagens a não entrarem dentro do escritório do jogador durante a Custom Night. *Funtime Freddy é o único personagem a aparecer na tela de título na versão móvel de Sister Location. *Se desconsiderarmos as "risadas" de Freddy Fazbear do primeiro jogo, Funtime Freddy é o único homólogo desse que possui dublador para sua voz (Voice Acting). **Funtime Freddy e Bidybab são os únicos personagens presentes na Custom Night a revela os seus ataques através de vozes e chamados. *Funtime Freddy é um quatro homólogos de Freddy Fazbear a não terem um poster ou banner que, ao se clicar em seu focinho, reproduza algum som. Os demais são Golden Freddy, Freddy Fazbear do segundo jogo, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare (Animatrônico) e Nightmare Fredbear. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Menu Principal Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Freddy.gif|Funtime Freddy no Menu Principal do jogo (animado). FFreddyMenu.png|Funtime Freddy no menu principal do jogo. Freddyturn.png|Imagem de Funtime Freddy que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. FFreddyMenuFaceOpen.png|Outra imagem de Funtime Freddy que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. FFreddyMenuFaceOpen2.png|Mais uma imagem de Funtime Freddy que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. Breaker Room FFreddyInTheRightSide2.png|Funtime Freddy se aproximando do jogador na Breaker Room. FFreddyInTheRightSide.png|Funtime Freddy se aproximando do jogador, com bem pouca iluminação. FFreddyInTheLeftSide.png|Funtime Freddy se aproximando do jogador, porém pelo outro lado. FFreddyVeryCloser.png|Funtime Freddy bem próximo ao jogador, com a sala com muita pouca iluminação. FFreddyVeryCloser2.png|Funtime Freddy bem próximo ao jogador. Partes & Serviço FuntimeFreddyParts&Service.png|Funtime Freddy na sala Partes & Serviço. FuntimeFreddyHeadOpen.gif|Rosto de Funtime Freddy sendo aberto. FuntimeFreddyChestOpen.gif|Barriga de Funtime Freddy sendo aberta. FuntimeFreddyWithoutBonBon.png|Bonnie Puppet se solta do braço de Funtime Freddy após o módulo ser retirado. Power_Module.gif|O módulo de força que o jogador tem que remover de Funtime Freddy. Portátil-FuntimeFreddy.jpg|Funtime Freddy na Versão Portátil do jogo. Custom Night Funtimefreddyimage.png|Ícone de Funtime Freddy no menu da Custom Night. FuntimeFreddyRight.png|Funtime Freddy visto no Corredor Leste. 2307.png|Funtime Freddy visto no Corredor Oeste. Variados Extras FuntimeFreddyExtras.gif|Making Freddy. 1477.png|Blueprint de Funtime Freddy. FuntimeFreddyBETA.png|A possível versão Beta de Funtime Freddy, vista em seu "Making Off" no Menu Extras. Funtime_Freddy_Endoskeleton.PNG|O endoesqueleto de Funtime Freddy com seu segundo par de aberturas faciais em seu "Making Off". Alucinações FFreddyEndoskeletonHallucination.png|Um easter egg de um endoesqueleto secreto de Funtime Freddy que pode aparecer em Funtime Auditorium. FFreddyEndoskeletonHallucination2.png|Easter Egg em outro ângulo. FFreddyEndoskeletonHallucination3.png|Outro ângulo. Teasers Project18.jpg|Funtime Freddy aparecendo em um teaser da atualização do jogo. Outros Steam NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Funtime Freddy visto no Cover Art do Franchise Bundle Pack no Steam. Trailer Funtime Freddy.gif|Funtime Freddy visto no trailer de FNaF Sister Location. Funtime_Freddy_Full_Body (1).gif|Funtime Freddy se apresentando no trailer de FNaF Sister Location. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF:SL) Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL) Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos Funtime Categoria:Animatrônicos Masculinos